We've Become a Theory
by lost.long.ago
Summary: A question has been plaguing Maura for quite some time. One evening, she decides to enlist Jane's help in finding the answer.


_So, a friend pointed me to something called the Annual Femslash Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. I'm not sure just how kinky this would be considered. Not really my cup of tea, but hey, it's a way to grow and progress as a writer, yes? **This is a response to one of the prompts. I don't want to give it away, so the prompt can be found at the end. Major PWP**…_

_I took artistic license with the characters. This doesn't mean I didn't struggle to stay with the characters, but this scenario itself is so wacky, it was required. _

**_No nonconsensual bits or violence _**_within, so don't worry if that's not your thing. In fact, it ends quite touchingly...  
_

_The Meme ended quite a while ago, but feeling insecure, I removed this from fanfic before it truly aired. In a recent hard-drive cleaning spree, I chanced upon it and realized it was quite good and I how much I liked the style of it. Having been reworked slightly, bam, here it is._

_Warning: **This is rated M for sexual, graphic fem-slash**. Smut… you guys are terrible influences to my writing (*cough cough, FallenAway, cough*)_

_No previously established more-than-platonic relationship.  
_

_Changing 3rd person POV throughout._

* * *

"Maura, c'mon. A blindfold? Really?" Jane whined, leaning on her best friend's granite countertop and eyeing the shining, ebony strip of silk. She hunched her shoulders stiffly as she began falling into her typical uncooperative, "I'm-unashamedly-acting -like-a-reluctant-five-year-old" stance.

"Yes, Jane. I have strong reason to believe this experiment will never even begin if you're given control of your optic senses beforehand, and I've been absolutely dying to test this hypothesis for some time. Really, it' reached the point where desire has become a substitute for my lack of courage." The luxurious cloth was of stark contrast to the honey-blonde's pale skin, emphasizing the creaminess of her hands as they held it loosely. She turned the obstinate detective around with a raised eyebrow accompanied by gentle push to the arm. Stepping in close and, Maura prepared the slip of material.

Jane set down her half-empty beer. "Well, will you at least tell me what this '_hypothesis_' is?" Her long digits contorted into mocking air-quotes, accenting the word.

The blonde ignored the sarcastic tone and gesture.

"No. Remember last week?"

A hefty sigh tumbled from Jane's lips, the action mirrored by her now-slumped shoulders. "I didn't know a turtle could get lost so easily! And we found him, right? I said I was sorry…"

The front of Maura's bath robe pressed lightly against the lanky woman's spine as she put the blindfold into place. Maura couldn't help but smile as Jane's posture suddenly shifted from slouched to ramrod-straight at the contact. "Tortoise. And you also said you would do anything to make it up to me." _But, on a side note, all evidence thus far is supportive of my predictions. _She smiled and her graceful fingers tied the silk in place. "There. Now, hands please."

Jane purposefully released a dramatic sigh at the request, raising her arms with mock difficulty.

_So theatrical. _Maura read the detective's body language with an ease born of constant immersion. _Trapezius and deltoids are still far more taunt than normal. Actually, most of the upper body is overly rigid - a clear sign of anxiety. It really does accentuate her physique quite nicely... _

"Maura, are you still here?" Apprehension rang clearly in Jane's voice, despite her transparent attempt to camouflage it with thick coat of Rizzoli sarcasm.

The sardonic question cut the blonde's unobserved stare short, but she'd been much too absorbed to notice the cynicism. "Of course." Maura gently trailed her fingers across Jane's forearm, the skin bare thanks to the rolled-up sleeves of the detective's button-up. A field of goosebumps erupted in the contact's wake. She stopped, facing the blindfolded woman, and took both raised hands into her own. Her finger settled beneath rough, hot palms. _Excessive heat and moisture. More confirmational evidence. I'd happily conjecture that other areas of her figure are or will be reacting quite similarly very, very soon._

* * *

Jane grasped at Maura's wrists upon contact, needing something to ground herself with. The desperation of the movement struck her a moment later, and she tried to relax though refusing to let go. _This woman will be the death of me._

A gentle pull guided the sightless detective forward, and Jane stepped out carefully, not wanting to tread on Maura's feet. She stumbled. _Is that her perfume? Or is it natural? Damn, she smells good… no! Control, Rizzoli. Best-friends control themselves…_ "So, what sort of crazy scientific tests am I going to be put through that I'd run at first sight?"

Maura chuckled, and Jane's shoulders slackened a hair at the reassuring sound. "Oh, I don't think you'd necessarily run. It's just –wait. Jane, stop shoveling for information!" The brunette struggled not to grin at the indignant outburst. "Surprise is a variable that must be tweaked to cultivate the exact and proper conditions I'm aiming for."

A smile twitched across Jane's lips. "It's called 'digging for information,' Maur. But of course, doctor. I am your humble servant," the detective teased, deepening her voice slightly into an evil henchman impression. Maura's grip on her hands tightened.

They progressed slowly, Jane trying to figure out where exactly in Maura's house they were. But with her work boots still on, she couldn't feel the flooring, and Maura's proximity had taken its toll on her perception. She heard a door creak on its hinges, and her shoulder brushed a door frame. The air felt warmer, closed in… intimate. _Bedroom maybe? Oh Jesus, must get mind out of gutter…_

"Jane, I'm going to let go. No moving or peeking," Maura instructed, her voice strangely soft and low but serious. Her hands slowly released the taller woman's and the near-silence was replaced with soft, bare footsteps padding across the floor. Jane heard a drawer slide open, and then rummaging.

"Maur?" Jane's voice was hesitant. She rubbed one hot palm, thoughtlessly fingering the ridge of an aged scar. _What's she doing? One peek can't hurt… _She raised a hand to her face, pretending to rub her nose. No response. Her fingers drifted farther.

"Jane!" Rushed hands grabbed the detective's arm, jerking it back down. "What am I going to have to do to get you to follow instructions?"

Most wouldn't have been entirely sure of how to respond to the Maura's outburst, unable to take cues from an unseen face. But Jane could read that voice like a book. Her shoulders rose in a shrug. "Hogtie me?"

It seemed she was taken seriously, because Maura's hands left for a moment only to return from behind. Before she knew what was really going on, Jane's wrists were pinned behind her back, a thin strip of cloth constricting the blood flow to her hands. "Maura…"

"You suggested it. And stop struggling. That material is from my Venetian curtains, and I think it was tailored for aesthetics rather than utility." The shorter woman's voice brimming with authority devolved into one of curiosity. Jane could easily envision her friend, arched brows furrowed and jaw taunt, as she examined the cloth. The image made her smile. "The weave doesn't feel terribly strong."

The detective released a raspy sigh. "This better be worth it."

"Oh trust me detective. It will be."

A flush rolled across her skin as the tempo of Jane's jumped into overdrive. _She didn't mean it like that, so stop it!_ Jane internal chastised herself.

"Jane, I need you to wear something for me on your pelvic mount. I'll help you put it on, though you'll have to trust me."

Jane gulped and nodded hurriedly, too busy with the hormones playing with her mind to really comprehend the request. "Alright." _Pelvic mount? Wait, that's… oh shit. _Something brushed against her crotch and all moisture fled her mouth. _Don't react, don't react, don't react. She_ tried to order her body still as heat rushed through it.

"Can you part your legs a little more?"

Jane complied immediately, too wrapped up in the self-made mantra replaying through her head to really think. She felt straps or belts or something being biting into her upper thighs and waist, and struggled not to respond to the heavy pressure.

"Is that too tight?" Maura asked, her concerned hand resting on the slope of Jane's calf. The contact made Jane aware of the fact that her friend must be kneeling on the ground before her. The knowledge only made things worse.

"Erm, nope!" The brunette flinched as the words came out a few octaves higher than normal.

"Good."

The manipulations on Jane's body ceased, offering no more clues as to what exactly this addition to her wardrobe was. It rode heavily on the front and pressed hard against her crotch, but not uncomfortably.

The grating of something being drug across the wooden floor sounded out in the enclosed space. It stopped, and then Maura's soft hands were at her shoulders, gently turning her and guiding her backwards.

"Sit, please."

Jane's stubbornness was cracking as she fought not to let her internal battle show. She lowered herself wordlessly, Maura guiding her arms over a backrest, until her body settled onto a cold, hard chair. Hands on her biceps pressed the brunette's tense until her shoulder blades pushed back against the top of a low, solid backing.

Jane heard the honeyed blonde step away for a long second. Her return was accompanied by a strip of cloth being wrapped around the lanky detective's torso and arms, tethering her to the chair.

"Just to keep you from interfering with what I'm about to try," Maura's voice explained quietly. There was something in those words, that voice, that the seated woman couldn't quite grasp.

"Maura, you do know I was kidding about the hogtieing…" Jane tried to joke as the cloth tightened, pinning in her elbows. Yet, she could hear her own uncertainty as the words wavered.

"Actually, I'm quite happy you suggested it."

The low hum of the medical examiner's voice created an immediate tension between the two, the implications of the tone leaving Jane wordless. _Oh god… no, don't react…_

"If I take off the blind fold, will you promise to keep your eyes closed until I say so?"

Not trusting her voice, the detective nodded. The smooth silk cloth loosened and fell away from flushed skin. Clothes rustled nearby.

"Alright, detective."

Jane's lids flitted open, the breathe catching in her chest at the sight.

She'd guessed their location correctly. Her eyes adjusted easily to Maura's darkened bedroom with its thick curtains drawn to block out harsh rays from the streetlights. A dim glow came from a dozen or so candles strategically placed on various surfaces.

But Jane hardly took note of any of it. All of her attention had immediately been absorbed by two things: first, something she'd never seen before – a sleek, black strap-on riding just below her own waist; secondly, the gorgeous woman slowly flipping the lock on the bedroom door. Confusion, self-control, and undeniable want raced through the detective's mind and veins, wrestling one another until she resolved to simply ignore all three in favor of staring wide-eyed at the back of the honey-blonde's form.

The lock slid into place with a cold, abrupt click, the staccato sound broadcasting a shared desire.

Maura twisted away from the door slowly, swaying her hips in a way that made the detective's muscles go painfully rigid.

Jane watched wordlessly as the robed doctor took one step forward through the space between them.

Then another.

Her gaze raked the nearing woman, starting low on smooth, bare legs and washing over every inch until it met Maura's. Dark eyes, filled with want and rimmed with a nearly imperceptible ring of hazel, held Jane's prisoner as they came nearer. The force of it nearly made her heart stop.

Maura came to a halt just in front of the bound detective, her bare legs pressing lightly against Jane's shins and knees through the cloth of her black slacks.

The contact sent a wave of heat coursing through the brunette as she craned her neck back to meet the honey blonde's eyes above her. She didn't notice Maura's hands moving until they settled on Jane's legs just above the bent knees. The muscles there instantly found the strength to stiffen further. Jane's breath caught, her gaze breaking free to observe this new level of contact.

Maura's hands pressed hard against the planes of Jane's thighs, rubbing through the rough cloth of the detective's pants as they drifted upward. Smooth, elegant fingers reached the hem of Jane's maroon dress shirt, gliding over the cool cotton until palms rested heavily on each side of her waist. Yet, this contact was soon overshadowed. The doctor straddled the detective's lap, settling down near Jane's knees. Using the detective's waist as an anchor, Maura drug herself forward in the wake of her hands. Jane watched with shallow, rushed breaths, not noticing or caring as the friction of Maura's center nearing her own consumed her senses.

Her enraptured gaze followed the tantalizing motion until the doctor's hips stopped just in front of her own, the smooth strap-on standing out in sharp contrast as it rested upright, pressing against the outside of the woman's white bath robe. The slight pressure on it tugged at the harness between Jane's legs, giving birth to a wave of warmth that raged through her body.

Soft fingers found her chin, and the detective let her gaze be torn away to meet blonde's. She found black, searching eyes, and immediately knew that she was being offered a way out. Maura had put her into a restricted position, but was in no way forcing anything; she'd bared herself to Jane by creating an intense scenario that would easily be considered kink, or perhaps role-play – she'd gone out on a weak limb, revealing her feelings and fantasy all at once, leaving herself open to rejection on multiple levels.

Thoughts flitted through Jane's head, doubts and fears and restrictions. _This is my best-friend… I'm not gay! I'm from a Catholic family. What would ma say if she found out? Why the hell am I even thinking about my mother right now? What if it changes things between me and Maur? Well, I suppose it's too late for that… but I've never been with a woman before. What if…_

But the weight on her lap, the pressure of the harness against her core, the heat coursing through her body, the dark eyes and warm breathes caressing her mingling with her own– they won out against all misgivings. Thoughtlessly she strained forward against her bindings, her lips capturing Maura's with rough, almost bruising force. She let out a growling hum as the unprepared woman's mouth responded.

If the doctor wanted an animal, she'd done a perfect job of simultaneously capturing and unleashing one.

Jane groaned as Maura quickly recovered from the surprise attack, a hand on Jane's chest pushing the brunette back against the wooden chair. Maura pulled back just far enough to leave a hand's-breadth between their faces.

Jane used the break. "One rule. If it's unwanted or uncomfortable, say so immediately."

The blonde's eyes stayed riveted to the Jane's as she nodded once in agreement. All uncertainty had fled and been replaced by lust now that Jane had shown her desire to consensually play this game at the highest stakes.

Except, that look and the waves of want commanding her own actions convinced the detective it wasn't a game. It was desire, need – no, it was hunger at its purest.

Movement at her waist drew Jane's attention just in time to see to belts of the harness fall free, undone. The strap-on fell loose between the brunette's slightly spread legs, dangling by the straps pinned between her and the chair.

Jane felt frustrated loss at the backwards development. "Wha-?"

A finger at her lips and a confident look silenced the question and held the detective frozen as lips moved to settle beside her right ear. The doctor's hot breaths prickled her skin as the heat from their almost-touching cheeks washed over her.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back. And more…"

The lanky brunette watched helplessly as Maura stood up. Hands ran across the sensitive insides of Jane's thighs, sending a surge of heat up to her core and pushing her legs farther apart as their owner moved to stand between them.

The doctor's mouth found the seated woman's pulse point and Maura's nimble fingers began working at Jane's shirt. Jane watched, pulling against her bonds as a trail of kisses made its way down her front with each undone button; soft lips were at her neck, teeth nibbling at her collar bone, a hot moist tongue teasing the inside of her breast just above her bra line, breaths ghosting over her clenched abs. The fragmented recognition of the downward shift was ravishingly painful in its purposely drawn-out progression. Jane wanted to give, not receive, and her muscles tensed under each touch, crying out for action which couldn't be taken. The frustration was driving her craving to new levels.

The maroon cloth fell open as the last button came free, and the mouth left. Their gazes locked until skilled fingers unbelted Jane's pants. Ragged breathes drove Jane's chest as she moved to watch the strip of leather slide free from belt loops and get thrown aside. And then, the fingers of one hand were back, painstakingly slow in their movements. They curved around the button of her slacks as the doctor dropped to kneel between the Jane's spread legs.

The deliberately dawdling pace of it was maddening. Leaning against her bindings, her mouth found Maura's ear. "I need, to take you." The words came separated in a raspy growl, and she found release in the effect as both of Maura's hands began to rush at her waistline. The ounce of control sent a wave of feral desire washing over the detective. Her teeth latched on and ground crudely against the honey-blonde's ear lobe. "Fast. And. Hard." Each syllable was punctuated with a rough manipulation of the soft skin inside her mouth.

The flush of Maura's complexion, the pumping of her chest, the rapid twitching of her pulse point – Jane noted each with animal pride as the doctor pulled away. But her gaze fell prisoner to Maura's once again as the doctor regained the upper hand, though this time, a little less firmly. The kneeling woman's hands pulled wantingly at the brunette's loose waistline, and Jane thrust her hips clear of the chair as best she could. The cloth slid away, and Jane felt the now-warm wood beneath her, interrupted only by the straps still positioned between her skin and the surface. _Tight straps, connected to my-_

She moaned in impatient frustration at the thought as she watched her shoes and socks being discarded even though the blonde's hands were rushing now. Finally, the business slacks slid free from her ankles accompanied by her now-soaked boy briefs, both thrown aside thoughtlessly.

But now, Maura was watching her again with desire-eaten-yet-controlling eyes, teasing Jane with hands creeping back up the brunette's bare, muscular thighs towards her scorching core and the hard object dangling loosely below it.

_God damn! _The detective let out an unsatisfied snarl at the contact, arching her back against the cloth bindings. She watched as the buckles were reassembled. "Tighter." The order was impatient, borne from the hungry realization that the more secure it was, the more control she would have. And control was what she wanted now, what she needed to fulfill this fantasy, so that she might take and give as much as possible. This bit of silicon was becoming a part of her, and she knew that when it penetrated the honey-blonde positioned between her legs, the other woman would know exactly who it was pleasuring her.

Maura immediately complied, pulling the straps until they dug firmly but comfortably into Jane's muscles and center before running fingers up its surface in a promising stroke. The detective groaned at the motion, watching with ravenous eyes and feeling the pressure sending waves of indicative of appetite pulsing from her center. Her body unconsciously fought against its bindings.

The doctor rose slowly, eyeing Jane with desire restrained for the sake of toying with the detective, but only just.

"You're wearing too many clothes," the brunette growled.

A smile flitted across Maura's features as the she moved to stand straddling Jane's thighs once again. Hips pushed forward, her hands played with the end of the bathrobe's belt, the soft, smooth skin tantalizing at eye level for the bound woman. Jane watched, consumed by the slowly unfolding change, but struggling not to let it show. _Two can play this game_

Fingers flicked, and the belt came undone, the entire robe falling silently to the floor. The toned, creamy planes, promising to be silken and accented by matching black lace at enticing curves, mesmerized the detective.

Stepping back, Maura stretched and ran her hands up her own sides, slowly reaching for the clasp of her bra. It came undone, and the cloth fell away, revealing perfectly rounded breasts to the keenly attentive brunette.

Jane let out a low groan at her inability to react to the development just out of reach. Her hips involuntarily shifted on the chair. But both the action and the sound were cut abruptly short as the doctor's fingers lingered to the waistband of the final piece of cloth. The brunette watched silently, holding her breath as the last barrier fell away.

She witnessed Maura's eyes trace the rigid definition of her own taunt muscles and flexed harder at the attention. The response was immediate; the pace of the blonde's breath quickened, the skin on her neck flushing.

"Come here."

Maura complied, straddling Jane's lap once more. She stood close and arched, grinding her core against the brunette's abs, forcing the bound woman to lean backwards. It was skin on skin, desire stripped bare; it took the detective by full force.

The heat and moisture emanating over her torso's surface broke any last shreds of Jane's resolve to mask her own longing. Leaning forward, she strove to reach and latch onto the pert, rosy tip of Maura's breast, sucking hard and earning a gasp from the woman. Without pause, she ground her teeth gently across the sensitive skin. The friction earned her a loud moan, Maura's hips unconsciously bucking against the hard surface of Jane's abdomen.

The detective's tongue soothed the teased skin, rolling the nipple around in her mouth once. The bud stiffened to an impossible level of desire, the legs positioned on either her lap beginning to quake. Jane drew away, but before the blonde could recover, blew a cold breath of air on the moist tip.

The response was immediate and Maura's legs slowly gave away. Jane thrust her hips, struggling frantically against her bonds to get inside the doctor as her core descended, but failing. Maura's weight, her wet heat, settled on the detective's lap, just out of reach. Jane's thwarted desire broadcast itself as a vexed snarl, her hunger demanding an unattainable gratification. She watched in frustration as the honey-blonde regained a touch of her self-control.

"I said you'd get more. And I. Don't. Lie." The smaller woman leaned forward, accenting each out-of-breath word with a heated kiss and gentle push against Jane's strap-on.

The detective ran her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip and took immediate access, forcing her way inside the warm, wet space. Maura let out a long, unchecked moan at the contact, anchoring her fingers in the brunette's unruly hair and deepening the kiss. Driven by the sound, Jane bucked her hips, promising pleasure of a parallel sort.

This time, the doctor caved. Wrapping flushed arms around the seated woman's neck, she rose and arched her back, carefully positioning her soaked entrance at the tip of Jane's strap-on, knowing she was more than wet enough to handle the piece.

Locking eyes, she let herself sink back to Jane's lap. An involuntary gasp tumbled from her lips as a wave of pleasure wracked her body at the new found pressure, her eyes fluttering shut.

Jane watched the reaction, smirking at the show of Maura's closeness to gratification. She waited until Maura had penetrated as far as she alone could before bucking her own hips.

The doctor moaned, and went rigid for a moment as her left hand tangled itself in Jane's hair, the other clawing at the detective's back beneath the unbuttoned shirt.

Jane waited a second for Maura to adjust before bucking again. The motion set the harness rubbing against her own clit, a pulse of pleasure emanating from her core in response, urging her to increase her pace.

Maura rose slightly before impaling herself on Jane once more. Jane grunted, trying to time her own limited movements to further the contact, her body thirsting to get deeper in the moist heat.

The blonde rode Jane's thrusts, sliding hard against the slick, black surface as they both began to come undone. Breaths became short and rushed in groans emanating from Jane's chest, Maura mirroring the reaction. Waves of desire became stronger in the detective's buzzing center, but she was determined to unwind the perfectly put-together woman on top of her first.

Maura's every breath became an audible gasp, and Jane watched her with every ounce of cognition her pleasure-hazed mind could muster, gauging. _Wait for it… wait for it… fuck, screw waiting!_

The detective tensed her entire body, bucking up with every ounce of strength she had left, pulling hard against the thin cloth holding her back. She felt threads beginning to give away.

Maura instantly went rigid as shuddering waves of release began to overtake her.

"Say it." The lean brunette's voice rumbled in Maura's ear. She jerked up again, this time grinding her hips in a circle and latching onto the doctor's pulse point with her mouth, her moist tongue trailing its way along across the sensitive skin.

"Jane-" The name burst from Maura's lips as she climaxed.

Jane matched her hips as they rolled in mindless ecstasy, teetering on the brink herself. The fingers burrowed in her locks tightened, pulling Jane hard against the orgasmic woman. The feeling was just enough to send the brunette's senses into overload. She pulled hard against the cloth binding her and felt it tear as her cognizance fled. Muscles clenched tightly in her core, sending swells of adrenaline and pleasure pulsing through her veins.

Maura came down first, pushing against the harness and peppering the olive-toned features of Jane's face with tender kisses. It took the brunette nearly half a minute to gain enough consciousness to capture the lips working across her features in her own. They leaned in, forehead to forehead, one of Maura's hands cradling Jane's face, thumb stroking the jawline, while the other held their bodies close.

When they broke apart, Maura lifted herself off of Jane. The dark silicon glittered in the flickering light, slick with Maura's juices. Both women immediately missed the contact of the other until the blonde settled back onto Jane's lap with the phallus between them. They caught each other's gaze and held it.

"Well?" Jane said finally.

"Well what?"

"How did your experiment turn out?" The detective shifted under Maura's weight, the strap-on rubbing against both of them. The doctor closed her eyes, shuddering at the contact. When Maura's lids opened, Jane saw a heat which she was sure was being mirrored by her own.

"I'd say it turned out well."

"The best you've ever had?"

The doctor frowned, unable to lie. "Well, the preliminary results are… promising." The last word rolled off of Maura's lips slowly, a demur smile spreading across her features.

Jane watched her carefully, feeling an ember of hot jealousy in her stomach, but relieved that she'd have someplace left to build to. "Preliminary results, eh? I like the sound of that, but how long before you're ready for the next batch of tests?" Her voice had dropped an octave since her initial question.

The honey-blonde's pupils dilated at the tone. "Well, typically pauses in love-making are taken for the male, whose organs require significant time to prepare for another round." Jane winced at the blunt explanation. "However, you," Maura rubbed a finger along the still damp toy, "have no such limitations."

The touch made Jane's heart skip a beat. "So, you're saying now?"

Maura leaned in and gave her a slow kiss. Jane pressed into the intimate contact, deepening it as much as she could without drawing suspicion of her range of motion. Their lips picked up pace, meshing like they'd been designed specifically for it. Maura asked entrance, running her burning tongue along the detective's swollen lip. It was granted immediately, but only kept for a moment before the blonde broke for air.

Jane examined the beautiful face before her, eyes dark with want, skin flushed.

"Oh yes, I'm definitely saying now," the doctor answered airily.

"Good."

Maura's eyes went wide with surprise as Jane's hands flew out from behind the chair, roughly grabbing the blonde's hips and anchoring their bodies together as her mouth found that of the woman on top. Before she could react, they were both on their feet, Maura backpedaling against an overwhelming assault on her senses. Jane refused to relent, her lips and hands everywhere they'd been dying to be, until the blonde's back was pressed hard into the pastel wallpaper. The detective leaned against the shorter woman, palms against the wall on each side of Maura's head preventing any sort of escape.

"Because this time," she began in between heated kisses, "I'm not holding back." She ducked her head under the blonde's, attacking the woman's inviting, soft neck.

The promise drove away the doctor's surprise-induced hesitancy. Hands instantly clutched at Jane's shoulders, tearing at the now-wrinkled shirt hanging from them.

"We… need to get… rid of this," Maura gasped, struggling to form the sentence.

Jane conceded, her arms moving back so that the cloth could be pushed from her shoulders. It hit the floor, forgotten immediately.

"And… this."

Jane froze, watching with a smirk as Maura's eyes, turned to wells of desire, stared longingly at the brunette's chest. Fingers found the clasp at her back, freeing it and revealing the olive, smaller-yet-perfect breasts beneath the article.

Jane caught the blonde's chapped lips in another frantic kiss, ending the brief lull in action. Maura's hands massaged Jane's back, pulling her close and gradually snaking around to her front to explore the newly exposed skin. But before they could reach the destination, the detective nabbed Maura's wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head. Jane pushed her hands upward, making the shorter woman stretch beneath her touch.

Breaking contact with her mouth, Jane hovered in front of the inert body, reveling in the heat between them and admiring its taunt planes through half lidded eyes. "Oh, I think it's my turn," she rumbled hoarsely, voice thick with desire and confidence.

Her thigh reestablished rough contact between their bodies as it rubbed against Maura's soaked core. The blonde's body found some ounce of unused flexibility to stretch farther as she tensed at the contact.

_Damn she's close. But I'm not making the same mistake twice._ Jane kept the contact solid, but didn't push it as her lips found the doctor's. But after a few moments, her self-control began to bend to desire. Unthinking, her hips ground against Maura's, urgency and force steadily increasing, pinning the hard, moist strap-on between them.

The doctor fought to mirror the motion, legs slightly spread and center trying to ride the hot, muscular surface which was now coated with a thick, glistening layer of want. But Jane limited her movements, keeping the woman's hands pinned high on the wall.

"Jane… I need-"

"You'll get it," the detective cut in breathily, turning the short response into a promise of release as her crotch pressed hard against Maura's, receiving a gasp for her efforts.

Shifting both captured wrists to her right hand, Jane's left ghosted down the doctor's cheek, traveling south until it honed in on a soft breast tipped hard with want. The action caused both women to moan into their kiss, but then the touch was gone, drifting farther downward.

An echoing wave of heat pounded through Jane's core as her fingers brushed against the hot, moist skin near Maura's sex. They wandered lower, testing and teasing the wet folds, earning another throaty groan laced with desire from the gorgeous woman as her hips bucked, wanting more contact. But, Jane smiled into the kiss and pulled the hand away.

Maura immediately protested the loss, breaking away from the detective's lips, panting, before subjecting her to a wild gaze laden with dark want and a touch of accusation.

"Jane. Don't tease… I am so close…"

But the doctor was so consumed in her pleading chastisement, she never saw it coming.

Jane guided the smooth, moist toy into Maura's entrance, thrusting forward with her hips as soon as it was started. The sensation made the blonde's voice rise before cutting out abruptly.

"I don't tease," Jane grunted half-honestly into the shorter woman's ear, punctuating the statement with another solid thrust. The force reverberated through herself as the harness ground against her own core, teasing a wave of pleasure from her clit. But the sensation drove her to hold on. This, right now, was about one thing, or rather, one person: Maura.

Jane realized she needed to get deeper.

Releasing the blonde's imprisoned wrists, she traded off for a better grip on the smaller woman's hips, her hands sliding down to settle her rough palms on the gentle slopes.

But Maura's lucid, desire-consumed mind had a better idea, or at least instilled one in Jane. The doctor's left leg slid up Jane's as she raised it in an attempt to offer better access. The detective saw the opening instantly, hooking her hands around both of Maura's moist thighs. Her muscled arms handled the weight easily as Maura cooperated by wrapping her long legs around the brunette's trim waist.

Jane's mouth pushed heatedly against the doctor's as she pressed the smaller woman roughly against the wall. Trusting the ME's legs and the physics of friction to hold, she moved both hands to cup the blonde's ass.

Her hips thrust in hard, giving her instant gratification in the form of a raspy moan from the woman wrapped around her. The detective released, but flexed again, grinding her hips into the motion.

"Jane…"

The strangled moan became a growing cry as the brunette's tempo increased.

Nails biting into her back spurred Jane onward, the doctor holding the detective in a vise-like grip. Their bodies were molding into one, fitting together as if they had been designed for this purpose and this alone. Each thrust slammed the shorter woman's back against the wall, and the force of it flowed through her body, vibrating back into Jane's.

"Jane!" The cry was clearly one bordering on release, but it reached someplace deep within the detective.

She froze.

_This isn't quite right_.

It wasn't the fantasy Jane had been falling asleep with every lonely Friday night with.

But it could be. It would be.

Anchoring the smaller woman's waist to her own, she slowly stepped away from the wall, careful not to change their angle. Maura, sensing the shift in the detective, held on tightly, quiet except for her still heavy breaths.

Jane listened carefully to the breaths as she gently set Maura down on the edge of the bed and withdrew. The doctor watched silently as Jane's fingers pried viscously at the buckles on her waist. A moment later they were finished, but the brunette's gaze never left Maura's face, even as the piece of silicon fell to the floor with a thud.

Turning away, she padded through the room, blowing out each of the candles, extinguishing the sources of the illusory glow. She ended up at the curtains, and gently pulled them open. Tacky rays from streetlights bled through the glass, but Jane reveled in its harshness. It was perhaps not pretty, but it was a connection to reality rather than the fantasy they'd sunk into over the course of the evening. And if that wasn't redeeming enough, it was accompanied by silver sheddings of a crescent moon and stars. Even masked in the smog and dirty corruption of air, they were there, concrete and beautiful behind a film waiting to be cleared away. Jane turned away.

She found Maura's questioning gaze, and slowly made her way towards it source, stopping inches away. The doctor hadn't moved, but her eyes betrayed curiosity colored by the ghost of arousal.

Gauging the rushed breaths still cycling through the honey-blonde's lungs, she knew she hadn't lost much ground on the route to the bring Maura to climax, and the job would get finished.

On her own terms.

* * *

Maura's nerves tingled as Jane's right hand found the smooth skin of her cheek, the work-worn thumb dragging along the rise of a pronounced cheekbone. Their eyes clung to one another as the sudden change in atmosphere struck a chord in the blonde. The air caught in her chest.

She watched as Jane's mouth followed in the wake of her hand, her lips layering the lightly-freckled skin with tender brushes. Maura's eyes automatically drifted shut at the exchange. The gentle contact was at her brow, at one closed lid, then the other. It ghosted over the doctor's flushed cheeks - the tip of her chiseled nose - the corner of her chapped and swollen lips. Finally, it settled on Maura's slightly parted lips, but without the raw, unaltered lust of a moment ago. Oh, the lust was still there, sending a shiver coursing along the blonde's spine as Jane's hand softly cupped the curve of her waist. But it was tempered, shaped, accented by the decisive compassion of her lover's movement.

A rush of warmth coursed through the Maura's body at the revelation. _My lover…_ it was the first time she'd consciously thought of Jane as such this whole night, and it prompted her lips to return the kiss with matched tenderness, not rushing to deepen it, but rather letting it drift to such an end.

Their bodies melded quietly, almost imperceptibly as the lanky woman pulled softly at her hips with both hands. Maura reveled in the contact, her pulse spiking as myriad emotions flitted through the shadows of her mind. Her arms found their way upward, one hand cradling the Jane's face, the other snaking around her neck.

Tongues came next, dancing back in forth, trading off as both women tried to find the sensitive places in the other's, to coax out the small moans and hitches of in breath. Efforts were doubled and then redoubled as their heads bobbed back and forth in a battle of mutual affection.

Their mouths parted for a moment, and Maura realized that somewhere along the way, Jane had backed her up onto the mattress. The brunette hovered above, looking down with dark eyes, too shadowed for Maura to discern where the natural chocolate tones merged with the shadows of want.

Craving contact, Maura's hands pulled Jane lower until their lips met. She drank in the taste, sucking on chapped skin. Weight from the woman's body settled on her hips, and Maura deepened the kiss, trying to solidify a ghost of association between the flavor and the wave of heat winding through the paths of her body.

Touches heated, and Jane's lips traveled south, ravishing the slopes of Maura's neck. The blonde's eyes drifted shut as she reveled in the feeling, grounding sensations with her hands, one now tangled in Jane's wild mane, the other massaging the detective's shoulder blades. Her body arched against the chiseled planes of that above her, finding some gratification in the contact.

Maura's fingers on Jane's back drifted downward, and then down in between their bodies. It wasn't until she reached the warmth and moisture between the brunette's legs that a gasp tumbled from her own mouth at the realized sensation of Jane's mirroring of her own southern progression. Their eyes met instantaneously, both offering the permission which the other was searching for, that had been avoided and assumed in earlier session. Sanction to enter, but not on a simply physical level.

Jane's index finger hesitantly continued along its path, brushing over the doctor's swollen clit. Maura's body thrummed at the contact, her breath catching.

"Maur… I've never-"

The blonde's fingers slid from the locks of chocolate hair, gliding down to Jane's mouth and halting the flow of sounds. She watched in mild fascination as Jane's lips froze. Her hand drifted to Jane's chin, and Maura craned her neck until her mouth encompassed the swollen bottom lip.

They broke apart.

"I'm not worried."

Jane nodded. Maura closed her eyes and focused on the feel of her lover's tongue tracing the rises and dips of her chest, of the fingers rubbing against her slick, wanting folds. Jane's palm cupped the lower woman's sex, massaging the skin and kneading as her mouth found Maura's breast.

The honey-blonde arched into the touch, struggling quell her rapid breaths long enough to form a simple sentence. "I want you – inside."

Jane complied immediately, slipping her first two fingers into Maura's entrance. The sensation sent an immediate wave of heat and pleasure throbbing from her core, spreading across her body and bubbling from her lips in a throaty moan. Her hips bucked involuntarily, trying to impale herself further.

"You feel…" Jane never finished the phrase, unable to find a sufficient word.

Maura's eyes drifted open and she looked down, the fleeing shreds of conscious control finding and admiring her love's glistening body as it arched over her torso, consumed by its ministrations.

Jane thrust in again, and Maura let her hips fall to the bed, timing it so that she rose to meet the third head on. She needed to feel Jane inside of her, rubbing against her walls. She rolled her hips at the fourth and spread her legs wider, grinding against the hand between her legs.

Jane's lips found Maura's left nipple as their tempo increased. The rosy bud, already stiff with want, ached as it hardened further. It prompted another loud, unconscious groan from the blonde.

She felt the pressure mounting, her muscles beginning to twitch as they prepared for a release.

"Jane-"

Before the reverent word could completely leave her lips, two things happened. First, Jane looked up, capturing her gaze. But secondly, the fingers inside her curled with impossible dexterity, searching for a sensitive spot. They found it while Jane's thumb simultaneously hammered into the blonde's swollen clit, immediately twisting her murmur into a loud cry. Waves of ecstasy throbbed through Maura's body, easily over shadowing past experiences as warmth poured from her core. Impulse finally won out, and her eyes slid tightly shut against the pulsating pleasure wracking across her body.

Jane milked out the sensation, massaging the bundle of nerves and flexing into the newly-discovered sweet spot. The ministrations slowed, bringing Maura down gradually and replacing the departing feeling with that of tender kisses peppering her face through the layer of sweat coating its surface. Both eventually stopped, and Maura's eyes fell open to find Jane staring down at her, wide-eyed.

"You're beautiful."

Maura's heart, slowing from the rush, seemed to stop completely at the earnestness of the two, simple words. She stared, at loss for response, as Jane's lips continued to ghost over her features.

A moment later, the hand between the blonde's legs shifted.

"Don't," Maura choked out, her hands flying to hold her lover's wrist still. The brunette looked at her curiously. "I… I just want to feel you… for a little while longer," she stammered out in explanation, suddenly feeling very uncharacteristically shy.

Jane simply smiled, her hand falling limp inside Maura once again as she moved in to resume her shower of affection across the lower woman's face and neck. However, after a few pecks, Maura twisted her head and caught the detective's lips in her own. They locked for a moment before Jane seemingly sensed Maura's intentions and pulled away.

"No, Maur. You're exhausted."

The honey-blonde looked up in surprise as the other woman stared at her with a knowing smirk. "But don't you need to-"

Jane cut her off with another kiss. Maura could feel the smile caressing her lips.

"Nope," came an answer of clear certainty as they broke apart. "You'll have plenty of time to ravage me later."

The thought of it sent a surge of reassurance rolling through Maura. Slowly, she guided Jane's hand out of her cored, releasing the wrist as it fell free in favor of wrapping her arms around her lover neck and waist. She pulled Jane down, nestling her forehead into the crook of Jane's neck and drinking in the comfort of the embrace.

The brunette realized the blonde's desire and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman as she rolled off of her, settling on her side, still tightly held and holding tight. Maura inched closer, pressing against Jane and shifting her legs until they were fully intertwined.

A contented sigh fell from her lips as she closed her eyes and settled in.

"So, you remember that experiment you were talking about? How did that ever turn out?"

Maura smiled and nuzzled further into the crook of her love's neck. "The results have set a new standard for related hypotheses."

Jane chuckled. "That good, eh?" she teased.

"Well, these tests are still preliminary. I believe more will need to be performed tomorrow morning, or maybe in the shower."

The sleepy hum from Jane's chest reverberating against Maura's ear was comforting.

"Well, that can be arranged."

* * *

_The **prompt given**- Rizzoli & Isles: Maura/Jane: Jane bound to a chair and wearing a strap on_

_I spent about seven hours working on this, but to be honest, I kind of prefer writing things with some feeling to them. However, settling for almost plain old lust will just have to do here._

_This felt a bit rapey to me initially; that's why I put in the bits to emphasize the consensual nature of it… so, I feel like it was taken care of. But you should tell me what y'all think - if I should add anything to emphasize that part. In retrospect, I believe I did well._

_And if it was too drawn out, or if I could've made it hotter, or I don't know… anything! This is the second sex scene I've written in my whole, entire, little-over-two-decades-worth of life, so easy on the burning. The perfectness of movements stood out as cheapening to me. I think next time I'll have to aim for the perfectly imperfect fumbling involved in reality…_

_All input and pointers would be appreciated, especially constructive criticism… and flattery. Flattery, as always, is appreciated ;D_


End file.
